Fei Long
How Fei Long joined the Tourney He makes a string of action movies until he participates in the second Smash Bros. Tourney. During the tourney, he realizes that he prefers the real thing over the staged, choreographed fight scenes in his movies, and gives up his career to disappear into the streets. Despite this, he soon returns to the world of cinema. How to Unlock The player must complete one of the following requirements to unlock Fei Long: *Play 255 matches in the Versus Mode. *Collect 70 Trophies. *Win a Tournament with Yun or Yang. For all of these options, the player must brawl Fei Long on the Run-Down Back Alley stage. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with him by wishing for him from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing him for 375 Smash Coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Fei Long, wishing for him from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the Hong Kong matial arts actor, Fei Long". Special Attacks Rekkaken (Neutral) Fei Long hits the enemy with a powerful punch for each input; if the full follow-up is performed, the third strike inflicts knockdown. Rekkukyaku (Side) Fei Long launches himself towards the opponent with a flying kick, which he eventually combos into a front flip kick upon hitting the opponent. The move was originally a double twist kick in Super Street Fighter II Turbo, but its animation was changed to a flying kick in Street Fighter IV and Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2. Shienkyaku (Up) Fei Long focuses all of his power into his foot, and revolves it around his body, leaping upwards and kicking vertically. He achieves enough speed to ignite his leg in a field of fire. Tenshin (Down) Fei Long uses his leg and hooks it with the opponent's, flipping over them to the other side. It is not a move that inflicts damage, but is rather meant for positioning, as the technique allows Fei Long to trick his opponent and set up different kinds of combos. Since it is a command grab, it cannot be blocked. Rekkashinken (Hyper Smash 1#) Based on his Street Fighter IV Super Combo. It is basically a more advanced and powerful version of the original Rekkaken punches that Fei Long uses, but he adds on two additional hits in the middle for more damage. With the two additional hits, the total number of punches becomes five, and the fifth punch itself knocks the opponent down, just like the third hit would do in the original Rekkaken punches. Ryuu Yassai (Hyper Smash 2#) Based on his Street Fighter Alpha 3 Super Combo. Fei Long starts off with his normal fierce punch, but on fire. If the foe is hit with the flaming punch within the few seconds it's out, the foe will be set on fire as Fei Long proceeds to punch the foe upwards, perform a quick Snake-style Kung Fu pose and finish off with an over-the-top jumping fiery kick. Rekkashingeki (Final Smash) Based on his Street Fighter IV Ultra Combo. Fei Long starts off by yelling and entering a "power surge" pose, then delivering a combination of five Rekkaken punches. Should two of punches land clean, he turns the third punch into a deadly blow to his opponent's midsection. He then follows with a flurry of body strikes to the opponent, followed by a powerful uppercut which sends them sky high. After that, he finishes them off by delivering a ferocious flaming flying kick ("Wa-chaaaa!"). Victory Animations #Does the Bruce Lee Pose and says "Hitenryu's invincible!" #Brings his nunchuck, swings, then does a palm on the camera and says "The limits you feel are all in your head. Ignore them!" # Trivia *Fei Long is the one of the two characters with more than one Hyper Smash. The second Hyper Smash can be activated by pressing Up on the Analog Stick and the Up Special Attack button. The other character to do so is Roronoa Zoro. *In almost every Street Fighter game he was in, Fei Long was available from the start, but in Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2, he's a unlockable character. *Fei Long's Street Fighter IV rival is Abel, but in Tourney 2, his rival is Li Long Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Street Fighter characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers